The present invention generally relates to high-frequency circuit devices, and more particularly to millimeter-wave and microwave devices. State-of-the-are integrated circuit fabrication technology which permits low cost and low noise fabrication of such devices is commonly referred to as MMIC technology, and generally refers to both monolithic and hybrid manufacture processing techniques.
MMIC high frequency devices useful in the telecommunication and radar arts include among others, basic oscillators, voltage-controlled oscillators, mixers and converters, as well as injection locked signal sources having power greater than the injected signal. Each of the aforementioned high frequency devices is well known in the art and are embodied in wide array of circuit configurations employing a wide variety of circuit components including field effect transistors, varactors, diodes, and the like.
As is customary in MMIC technology, a new design configuration is elected for each new application. This of course adds both costs and time delays in program development. Thus there is a need for a common circuit module which performs a selected high frequency circuit function depending upon external components and/or one or more signal sources connected thereto.